The Comic Reliefs
by hcsp1
Summary: During a regular night at the famous Disney club, "House of Mouse", Mike from the "Monsters Inc." movies comes across Olaf from the movie "Frozen". To his surprise, the snowman's behavior is a lot less nice than he had expected. Based on the TV show "The Comedians".


**It's time for another random idea by hcsp1... Me!**

**Okay, so basically, I started watching this new sitcom called "The Comedians" starring Billy Crystal and Josh Gad. These two should be familiar to Disney fans like myself as the voices of Mike Wazowski from the "Monsters Inc." movies and Olaf from "Frozen" respectively. Watching the show, aside from making me laugh, made me think of these two cartoon characters interacting and I decided to give it a go as a short idea.**

**This takes place in the same universe as one of my other stories, called "Disney Girls Night Out". However, there isn't much continuity between the two stories. The only thing staying from that story is the basic set-up and Merida from the movie "Brave" being the bartender because it seemed like a good idea.**

**So, without further ado, hope you will enjoy! Leave a review if you got something to say!**

* * *

It was another night at the "House of Mouse", the hang-out place for all the characters featured in Walt Disney productions. Either created by the company itself, or being a part of the other studios they owned, each character has been to the famous club at least once.

Tonight was as ordinary as it could get; there were no movie releases, no awards being won, nothing came out on home media and there were no big announcements worth of a big party. On nights like these, it was custom for all the characters to gather at the club and celebrate whatever the occasion was; but since tonight had no real significants to it, there weren't much guests present and there was no big party going on. It was just another regular night.

While there was no real reason to come out to the "House of Mouse" due to a lack of special occasion, some characters would show up in order to relax, hangout with co-stars or characters from other movies, have a drink or be an audience for the "Open Stage" shows which take place every night.

The "Open Stage" shows would allow characters at the club to come up on stage and improvise their own stand-up routine for the participants to enjoy. Hosting the event, like every other night, was Mike Wazowski from Pixar's "Monsters Inc." and "Monsters University".

While, Pixar characters are technically treated as Disney's, they are not 100% from the company. It was decided from pretty much the opening of the club, that Pixar characters, as well as characters from other studios Disney has purchased, will work at the said club in order to keep it functioning. Thus, Mike offered the idea of the "Open Stage" and even volunteered to host it every day. Mickey Mouse himself agreed to give the concept a shot one night, and it proved to be successful enough in order to keep it going every day.

Ever since "Monsters Inc." came out all these years ago, Mike kept this thing going. Offering a chance for everyone to come up on stage and give it a shot while also keeping his own jokes fresh and funny.

As of tonight, Mike was just finishing up another show. "I, like any other night, wish to thank you all for being such an amazing audience and that I'm glad to be a part of this great company with all of you…" He said before he saw the table featuring all the Disney Princes in his one giant eye. "But the people I like the most here are, without a doubt, the Disney Princes. I remember sometime after "Monsters Inc." came out, I was walking around and I saw some of them playing basketball."

As Mike told the story, some of the Disney Princes he reffered to started lowering their heads in order to not meet anyone's gaze.

"And… They started lowering their heads! Subtle work there, guys!" Mike called as he saw them hiding, causing the characters around the bar to laugh. "Anyway, I was walking around and I saw them playing basketball. All of the sudden, their ball lost some air. I walked up to them to see if I can help in some way and…" Mike stopped talking for a second before continuing in a monotone delivery with his eye half closed. "All the sudden they stopped playing basketball and started playing eyeball."

When Mike finished the joke everyone at the club started laughing hard at his closing joke. Mike spun his microphone in his hand before bowing his head and yelling "Thank you and good Night!"

Once Mike got off the stage, he came across a large furry blue figure that he recognized all too well; his best friend and co-star, James P. Sullivan, known as Sully by most of his friends. "Great job, Mike!" Sully called as he was high-fiving his small green friend. "You killed it tonight!"

"Are you implying that there are nights when I'm not killing it, Big Guy?" Mike asked, knowing well that there is no Disney character that stays grumpy whenever he's on stage.

"I don't mean it like that; I mean more than usual." Sully defended himself, raising his hands in surrender during the process.

"I know what you meant, Sully. I'm just messing with you." The little green eyeball responded while his large furry friend rolled his eyes.

"So, I guess we are done here?" Sully asked Mike, pointing to the front door of the club.

"You go ahead; I'm staying for a small drink." Mike replied before he waved Sully good-bye and headed towards the bar in order to fulfil his need for something to drink.

When he reached the empty bar and took a seat, he was greeted by the familiar red-headed bartender who also came from Pixar. "Hella, Mike!" She said in her heavy Scottish accent once she noticed him sitting down. "Great shaw tonight!"

"Thanks, Merida. I always appreciate your feedback." Mike replied with a smile before placing his order. "I will have my usual, please."

Merida nodded at him and went to make his drink. As Mike was waiting for the red-head to show up with his order, a voice suddenly spoke to him. One that was familiar, but he couldn't connect it to a person. When Mike turned around, he saw a small snowman with a carrot for a nose and a huge smile plastered on its face.

"Hello! I'm Olaf!" The snowman introduced himself and Mike seemed to recognize him.

"Oh, Olaf! You're from "Frozen", right?" Mike asked to be sure, even though there were no other snowmen created byDisney as far as he was aware.

"Yes! It is me!" The snowman replied, even more excited. "I A-DORE that open stage thing you do every night!" He put a big emphasis on the word "adore", and he was also moving his hands slowly as he said it.

"Oh, well thank you." Mike nodded. "You know you are always welcome to go up on stage and try this stand up thing yourself. You give the impression you're a pretty funny guy in your movie."

"Oh… Pfft." Olaf giggled at the offer. "I'm not as great as you are in terms of timing, I'm mostly slapstick."

"I believe you can pull off a transition. I mean, I was a lot of slapstick as well in the two movies I did." Mike tried to encourage the living snowman.

"Wait… two movies?" Olaf asked, confused by the statement.

Mike looked at Olaf strangely. "Um… yeah? "Monsters Inc." and "Monsters University". He pointed out, even though he was sure everyone knew which two movies he was in.

"I know "University", it came out the same year as my movie did, but I never heard about that other one." Olaf said pretty straight-forwardly.

Mike seemed a bit taken aback by Olaf's words. Most people considered "Monsters Inc." to be the superior movie between the two, so how come this one guy didn't even seem to know it? "It was my first and original movie. It's over thirteen years now…"

"Oh, that explains why I haven't heard about it…" Olaf giggled. "It's old."

Mike sent an annoyed look at Olaf, even if the snowman seemed completely oblivious to his discomfort. "And what's the problem with it being old?"

"Oh, you know…" Olaf said while waving down his wooden arm. "You can't win new audiences today with old material; you have to keep making new stuff." Olaf replied, his innocent smile still plastered on his face and not giving the impression it was about to go away. "Now that you tell me you made another movie more than ten years after the original, Oh man…" Olaf giggled at the thought. "Apparently a lot of people forgot that "Monsters Inc.", huh?"

Mike was getting more and more impatient with this snowman. Granted, Olaf didn't seem to say these things in order to hurt Mike by any means. By the way he was talking, with this curios ton of voice he has and that huge smile, it seemed more like misunderstood naivetés than being offensive; but it was still going too far. This snowman isn't even in the business for two years, and he thinks he knows better than a Disney and Pixar veteran? Yeah right.

Mike rolled his eye on what Olaf had to say before coming up with a comeback that wasn't meant to offend Olaf, but hopefully might cause him some discomfort as well. "You're right, Olaf. Seeing how musicals are so old and done to death, no wonder your "In Winter" song, and the movie you came from for that matter, were received the way they were." He replied, commenting on how "Frozen" was pretty much an old movie disguising as a new one, and yet it was very successful.

"It's "Summer"." Olaf replied simply; not overly happy like he was until that point, but not angry at the comment either.

"What?" Mike asked, not sure what Olaf meant with that comeback.

"My song you were talking about." Olaf said in the same tone. "It's called "In Summer", not "In Winter"."

Mike shook his head at the reply. "Whatever it's called, it was pretty successful and everyone loves it and sings it."

"I KNOW!" Olaf suddenly screamed with extreme glee, making Mike's eye to go wide. "ISN'T IT GREAT?"

Mike couldn't say it was all that great. He was trying to bring up a point to Olaf that old doesn't necessarily mean the product is bad, but the snowman took it in a totally different direction, which made him way happier with his movie than appreciate Mike's.

"Well, it was nice talking to you, Mike." Olaf then said while shaking the green monster's hand. "I need to go now, as my cast is just leaving. I'll see you around!" The snowman added happily before he got up from his seat, waved Mike goodbye and joined his cast, whom were just leaving; that big smile still stuck on his face.

Once he was finally out of his eye-sight, Mike glared in the direction Olaf went towards. It's not like Mike hated "Frozen", he actually thought it was a good addition to the line-up and he also liked Olaf's character in the movie, but the actual snowman himself caused a lot more annoyance than fond memories during those few minutes they were talking with each other.

Just then, Merida came back to where Mike sat with the little monster's drink. "Here it is." She said, taking note of how he didn't even look at her when he grabbed his glass and drank what's in it. His glare was still aimed at the door Olaf went through. "Why the lang face?" Merida asked as she started wiping the counter with a towel.

"That Olaf guy was here and he really got up on my nerves." Mike said, still not looking at Merida. "The snowman got lucky and his film was such a juggernaut, he thinks he can go and tell older characters how newer characters are better than the older characters like me, even though his film wasn't all that revolutionary." He said to the red-headed bartender who listened to his grief, like with all of her customers. "And let's not mention the fact he keeps that huge smile on his face, like he is happy to insult you…" Mike then proceeded to slam his glass on the counter, causing Merida to flinch at the thought it might break.

"Aye, ah can see what ye mean…" She carefully said as she grabbed the glass and started cleaning it. "But he doesn't mean ta cause ye ta feel bad… he's jist… unknawledgeable…" Merida said these words carefully, hoping she won't annoy Mike even more.

The green monster's look then relaxed and he let out a sigh. "I guess your right… Besides, I don't think I'll have to talk to him again after this one time."

"Ah… Ah wan't be sa sure aboot that, Mike." Merida said with worry in her voice.

For the first time since Merida gave Mike his drink, Mike turned to face her. "What do you mean?"

"The new "Frozen" shart film is caming oot saan, and they jist annaunced a secand ane sa… We have a party fer it here next week…"

Mike was taken aback by Merida's words. Not only will he have to talk to Olaf again, he would have to congratulate him, thus meaning another conversation similar to the one they had that night was waiting in the near future.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

THE END

* * *

**So yeah... That was it. Short, not all that special, but I think it turned out alright for an idea that was running around in my head and had to get out.**

**I know this isn't exactly like the actual "Comedians" show, but this had to do with Olaf and Josh Gad not being the exact same character. One is a regular human being while the other is an overly happy snowman, so creative liberty had to be taken. It was fun writing Mike, made me remember why I love "Monsters Inc." so much.**

**Nothing else to add. Hope you enjoyed and leave a review if you want to say something!**


End file.
